


Breakfast in Bed

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introducing my Hartwin Children, M/M, National Kids Take Over the Kitchen Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy and her siblings decide to make breakfast for their fathers





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For national Kids Take Over the Kitchen Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-kids-take-over-the-kitchen-day-september-13/

“Daisy! Wake up!”

Daisy rolled over with a groan, curling into the fetal position to protect her soft and squishy bits from elbows and knees.

“Daisy!” the voice came again, more plaintive. “You promised.”

“Fine,” Daisy sat up. “What?”

“We have to make breakfast for Daddy and Poppa,” Eliza, Daisy’s six year old sister, said. “You promised to help.

“I did,” Daisy agreed. “Where are Henry and Lee?”

“Henry’s waking Lee up.”

“That’s going to go well, I’m sure,” the fifteen year old muttered. “Let’s go make sure they don’t wake Dad and Pop before time with their fighting.”

Eliza nodded, following Daisy to Lee’s room just as Lee woke up under the weight of Eliza’s twin brother.

“Quiet,” Daisy hissed, clamping a hand over the nine year old’s mouth. “We don’t want to wake Dad and Pop up yet.”

“Right,” Lee, who thought anyone who voluntarily woke up before noon was out of their mind, sulked. “Let’s go.”

“You’re not getting any coffee,” Daisy tossed over her shoulder, leading her siblings out of the room.

* * *

“Do we have enough eggs?” Eliza asked, looking over Daisy’s shoulder. “It doesn’t look like enough.”

“It’s plenty Liz,” Daisy assured her. “How’s the orange juice coming?”

“All done!” she exclaimed proudly.

“And the trays?” Daisy prompted.

“Done,” Henry answered. “Ready for food.”

“Well the omelets are almost done, how’s the tea?”

“Waiting to be poured, perfectly steeped,” Lee answered, taking a long draw from his own mug of the liquid.”

“Then we’re ready to go,” Daisy said, plating the second omelet and placing it on the plate, putting the plate on one of the trays. “Liz, you have the card?”

“Yep.”

“Henry, flowers?”

“Aye aye.”

“Lee, the other tray?”

“Got it.”

“Let’s go then,” Daisy said, leading the procession of siblings up the stairs to their parents’ bedroom. She resituated the tray onto one arm and opened the door with the other hand, ushering her siblings into the room, sending everyone to their assigned places before shutting the door and waking their parents up with a chorused. “Good morning Daddy and Poppa!” from all four of them.

Both parents, obviously, at least to Daisy, just feigning sleep, woke up smiling.

“What do we have here?” Dad asked, accepting the tray from Daisy.

“Omelets and orange juice!” Henry exclaimed proudly, climbing up onto the bed next to Pop before Lee handed him his tray.

“And how big a mess is the kitchen?” Pop teased.

“Hey, I clean up my own messes,” Daisy protested. “And I made sure everyone else did too.”

“I believe you flower,” Dad agreed. “Have you eaten?”

“No,” Lee pouted. “Daisy wouldn’t let us.”

“It’s not like you weren’t snacking the whole time,” Daisy countered. “There’s a reason there isn’t any fruit here.”

“Whatever,” Lee scoffed. “I’m going to get some cereal.”

Dad watched him go, a small frown on his face.

“He’ll be fine love,” Pop assured him, “You know how he gets.”

“I know, Haz,” Dad said with a sigh as Eliza climbed onto the bed next to him with the card. “So what’s all this for?” he asked, looking down at the little girl with a smile.

“Because we love you,” Daisy said. “And Eliza wanted to cook something.”

“Well it looks delicious,” Dad said, digging into the meal with gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my Hartwin children  
> Lee Taylor Unwin-Hart: Born when Daisy is six, a bit moody here  
> Eliza Michelle Unwin-Hart: Born when Daisy is nine, twin sister of Henry Alexander Unwin-Hart  
> Henry Alexander Unwin Hart: Born when Daisy is nine, twin brother of Eliza Michelle Unwin-Hart
> 
> I have a bit of headcanon about each of them, so feel free to ask any questions!


End file.
